17/30
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 30-'إِنَّ رَبَّكَ يَبْسُطُ الرِّزْقَ لِمَن يَشَاء وَيَقْدِرُ إِنَّهُ كَانَ بِعِبَادِهِ خَبِيرًا بَصِيرًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 30-İnne rabbeke yebsutur rızka li men yeşâu ve yakdir(yakdiru), innehu kâne bi ibâdihî habîran basîrâ(basîran). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. inne : muhakkak * 2. rabbe-ke : senin Rabbin * 3. yebsutu : genişletir * 4. er rızka : rızık * 5. li men yeşâu : dilediği kimse için, dilediğine * 6. ve yakdiru : ve daraltır, ölçüsünü takdir eder * 7. inne-hu : muhakkak o, mutlaka o * 8. kâne : oldu * 9. bi ibâdi-hî : onun kulları * 10. habîran : haberdar olan * 11. basîran : gören Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 30-Şüphe yok Rabbin, dilediğinin rızkını genişletir, daraltır, şüphe yok ki o, kullarından haberdardır, onları görür. Ali Bulaç Meali * 30-Şüphesiz senin Rabbin, rızkı dilediğine (genişletir) yayar ve daraltır. Gerçekten O, kullarından haberi olandır, görendir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 30-Şüphesiz Rabbin dilediğine rızkı yayar ve (dilediğine) daraltır. Gerçekten O kullarından haberdar olan, onları görendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 30-Doğrusu senin Rabbin dilediği kimsenin rızkını genişletir ve bir ölçüye göre verir. O kullarını gören ve haberdar olandır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 30-Şüphesiz Rabbin, dilediğine rızkı bol bol verir ve (dilediğine) kısar. Çünkü O, gerçekten kullarından haberdardır ve onları görmektedir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 30-Rabbin rızkı dilediğine bol verir, dilediğine daraltır. Şüphesiz ki O, kullarından haberdardır, (onları) çok iyi görür. Edip Yüksel Meali * 30-Rabbin, dilediğine rızkını bol verir, veya kısar. Kuşkusuz O, kullarından haberdardır, onları görendir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 30-Çünkü Rabbin dilediğine rızkı bol verir, dilediğine kısar; zira O, kullarından haberdardır, herşeyi görendir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 30-Çünkü rabbın hem dilediğine rızkı basteder, hem de sıkar, çünkü o kullarına habîr, basîr bulunuyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 30-Şüphe yok ki, Rabbin dilediğine rızkı genişletir ve darlaştırır. Muhakkak ki o, kulları için ziyâdesiyle haberdar ve görücü bulunmaktadır. Muhammed Esed * 30-Şüphesiz dilediğine rızkı bolca, dilediğine de ölçülü, idareli veren senin Rabbin'dir. Ve kullarının durumunu bütün açıklığıyla görerek haberdar olan da O'dur. Suat Yıldırım * 30-Şu kesin ki, Rabbin dilediği kimsenin nasîbini bollaştırır, dilediğinin nasîbini daraltır. Çünkü Rabbin kullarının her halini bilip görmektedir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 30-Rabbin dilediğine rızkı açar (bol bol verir, dilediğine) kısar. Çünkü O, kulları(nın hâli)ni bilir, görür. Şaban Piriş Meali * 30-Rabbin dilediği kimsenin rızkını genişletir ve bir ölçüye göre verir. Şüphesiz o, kullarından haberdardır, onları görmektedir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 30-Rabbin dilediğine rızkı bol verir, dilediğinden de kısar. Hiç şüphe yok ki O kullarından haberdardır ve onları görmektedir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 30-Hiç kuşkusuz Rabbin, dilediğine rızkı açar da kısar da. O, kullarını görüyor, onlardan haber alıyor. Yusuf Ali (English) * 30-Verily thy Lord doth provide sustenance in abundance for whom He pleaseth, and He provideth in a just measure,(2213) for He doth know and regard all His servants. M. Pickthall (English) * 30- Lo! thy Lord enlargeth the provision for whom He will, and straiteneth (it for whom He will). Lo, He was ever Knower, Seer of His slaves. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 30- Gerçekten senin Rabbin, kullarından dilediğinin rızkını genişletir ve dilediğini kısar. Şüphesiz ki Allah, kullarının durumlarından haberdardır, her şeyi görendir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *28- Eğer Rabbinden ummakta olduğun bir rahmeti beklerken (darlıkta olduğundan) onlara sırt çevirecek olursan, bu durumda onlara yumuşak söz söyle.(28) 29- Elini boynunda bağlanmış olarak kılma, büsbütün de açık tutma. Sonra kınanır, hasret (pişmanlık) içinde kalakalırsın.(29) 30- Şüphesiz senin Rabbin, rızkı dilediğine-genişletir-yarar ve daraltır. Gerçekten O, kullarından haberi olandır, görendir.(30) AÇIKLAMA 28. Bu üç madde (3-5) kişinin kazanç ve servetini sadece kendisine harcaması için ayırmaması gerektiğini vurgulamaktadır. Kendi ihtiyaçlarını normal bir şekilde karşılamak ve akrabalarının, komşularının ve diğer muhtaç insanların haklarını vermek için elinden geleni yapmalıdır. Bu tür davranışlar, İslâm'ın toplumsal hayatında birlik, sevgi, ve adalet ruhunun doğmasına yardımcı olacaktır. Böylece her akraba diğeriyle birlik olacak, her zengin yakınındaki fakirlere yardım edecek ve her yolcu kendisini cömert ev sahipleri arasında şerefli bir misafir olarak bulabilecektir. Hak kavramı o denli geniş kapsamlıdır ki, her birey tüm diğer insanların kendisi ve serveti üzerinde hakları olduğunu kabul etmeli ve onlara iyilik yapmadığı, bilakis haklarını verdiği gibi bir duygu içinde yardım etmelidir. Bu durumda eğer bir kimse yardım edebilecek durumda değilse karşısındakinden özür dileyecek ve Allah'a, O'nun kullarına yardım edebilmesini sağlayacak, servet vermesi için dua edecektir. 29. "Elini boynuna bağlı olarak asma" diye kelimesi kelimesine tercüme edilen cümle "cimri olma" anlamına gelir. "Onu büsbütün de açıp saçma" ise, "Savurgan ve müsrif olma" anlamına gelir. Eğer 27 ve 29. ayetler birlikte okunursa Kur'an'ın insanlardan orta yolu takip etmelerini, yani ne servetin dönüşümünü ve dağılımını engelleyecek denli cimri, ne de kendi ekonomik durumlarını çökertecek denli savurgan olmamalarını istediği anlışılır. Bunun aksine onlar dengeli bir biçimde davranmayı öğrenmeli; parayı harcaması gereken yere harcamalı ve kendilerini felakete sürükleyecek savurganlıktan sakınmalıdırlar. Gerçekte parayı insanın gerçek ihtiyaçlarından olmayan, faydasız yerlere, yani gösteriş, lüks, günah fiiller ve buna benzer yerlere harcamak, Allah'ın verdiği nimete karşı nankörlük etmektir. Bu nedenle bu tür yerlere para harcayanlar şeytanın kardeşleridir. Bu iki cümle de sadece bireye yapılan ahlâkî tavsiye ve emirden ibaret değildir. Bu emirler, İslâm toplumunu ahlâkî eğitim, sosyal baskı ve hukukî sınırlamalarla savurganlıktan korumaya yöneliktir. Buna uygun bir şekilde Medine İslâm Devleti'nde toplumu savurganlıktan korumak için bazı önlemler alınmıştı. Birincisi, savurganlık ve lüksün bir çok çeşidi kanunen yasaktır; yani haramdı. İkincisi bunlara karşı hukukî önlemler alınmıştı. Üçüncüsü, israfı içeren gelenekleri ortadan kaldırıcı sosyal düzenlemeler yapılmıştı. Devletin, bireylerin açıktan yaptıkları israfı engelleme hakkı vardır. Her şeyin ötesinde zekat ve sadaka, pintiliği ve para biriktirme arzusunu ortadan kaldırmaya yardımcı oluyordu. Bu önlemlerin yanısıra insanların savurganlıkla cimriliği, cömertlikle hasisliği birbirinden ayırmasını sağlayan genel bir toplumsal sağduyu yaratılmıştı. Öyle ki cimri insanlar aşağı görülüyor, cömert insanlar şerefli kabul ediliyordu. Bu zihni ve ahlâkî tavır İslâm toplumunun bir parçası olmuştu. Bugün de İslâm toplumunda cimri ve savurgan insanlar aşağı görülmekte, cömert insanlara ise her yerde saygı gösterilmektedir. 30. Yani, "İnsan, insanlar arasında servet bakımından var olan eşitsizliğin hikmetini anlayamaz." Bu nedenle suni araçlarla doğal servet dağılımını değiştirmeye çalışmamalıdır. Doğal eşitsizliği ortadan kaldırmak veya onu adaletsiz bir hale sokmak için suni araçlar kullanmak doğru değildir. Her iki aşırı uç da yanlıştır. En iyi ekonomik sistem, servetin ilâhî kanuna uygun bir şekilde dağıtılmasına dayanan sistemdir. Ekonomik eşitsizliğin hikmetini anladıktan sonra, bu farklılığı kendiliğinden kötü saymak ve sınıfsız bir toplum yaratmaya çalışmak gibi problemler söz konusu olmaz. Böyle bir problemin doğmamasının yanısıra, insan doğasına daha yakın olan ve bu ilâhî kurallar üzerine kurulan Medine toplumunda ekonomik farklılıklara suni araçlarla müdahale edilmiyordu. Fakat ahlâkî ve hukuki düzenlemelerle bunlar, adaletsizlik yerine bir çok ahlâkî, ruhi ve kültürel fayda ve güzelliğin doğmasında rol oynamışlardır. Böylece evrenin yaratıcısı tarafından yaratılan ekonomik farklılıkların hikmeti Medine'de gözler önüne serilmiştir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *30. Şüphesiz dilediğine rızkı bolca, dilediğine de ölçülü-idareli veren senin Rabbin'dir. Ve kullarının durumunu bütün açıklığıyla görerek haberdar olan da O'dur. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *30. Şüphe yok ki, Rabbin dilediğine rızkı bol verir ve dilediğine darlaştırır. Muhakkak ki, o, kullarından fazlasiyle haberdardır ve -onları- çok iyi görür. 30. Ey Yüce Resûli. (Şüphe yok ki. Rabbin dilediğine bol verir) onu fazlasiyle bir servete, bir yaşantıya sahip kılar (ve) dil ediğine de rızkını (darlaştırır) onu ihtiyaç içinde bırakır. Veren de, alan da ancak Allah Teâlâ'dır. Dilediği kullarını geniş bir yaşayışa kavuuşturur, dilediklerini de dar bir yaşantı içinde bırakır. Bütün bunlar birer fayda ve hikmet gereğidir. Zenginler şükretmelidirler. Fakirler de sabrederek manevî mükâfata ermelidirler. İnsanlığın vazifesi, meşru geçim vasıtalarına baş vurmaktır. Artık bu husustaki muvaffakiyet, ilâhî takdire dayanmaktadır. (Muhakkak ki o) Yüce Yaratıcı (kullarından fazlasiyle haberdar) dır. Hepsinin de gizli ve açık hallerini, vaziyetlerini, varlıklarını tamamiyle bilir. (Ve) o kullarının bütün vasıflarını; muamelelerini (çok iyi görür) binaenaleyh onların haklarında hikmetin gereğine göre ilâhî irade tecelli etmiş bulunmaktadır. Bütün göklerin, yerlerin hazineleri, o Kerem sahibi Yaratıcının kudret elindedir. Bazı kullarını ihtiyaç içinde bırakması, elbetteki, bir hikmet ve menfaata dayanmaktadır. Nice zenginler bilâhare fakir düşerler, nice fakirler de sonradan zengin olmaktadırlar. Ne maddî bir varlığa mağrur olmalıdır, ne de bir ihtiyaçtan dolayı ümitsizliğe düşmelidir. Bütün bunlar birer hikmet gereğidir. Bizim vazifemiz ise Allah'ın takdirine razı olmaktır. "Mülkünde hak tasarruf eder keyfemayeşâ" "İsterse kevni yok eder, isterse var eder" Ziya Paşa